The First Tatalian War
The First Tatalian War is the eighth and last scenario in Revolt of the Beastmasters, the seventh part of Heroes Chronicles. Tarnum's Mudlanders and Niven's Erathians were prepared to attack Mad King Gryphonheart's foces. Since Erathia now followed King Niven, the Mad King was forced to rely on thieves and mercenaries. Unable to face Niven or Tarnum in direct combat, Mad King Gryphonheart resorted to ambushes and other strategic strikes. He also put out a bounty of 20 000 gold for the head of his son, twice the price he had offered for Tarnum. An assassin dressed as a monk made an attempt on Niven's life, but Droglo, who was nearby, realized what was happening and slew the rogue. Droglo and Niven, as representatives of Tatalia and Erathia, signed a treaty against slavery, and Niven knew that he would have to restructure Erathia's economy now that he had freed all the slaves. Tarnum hoped the agreement would spread to other nations as well. While chasing a fleeing rogue, Droglo came across an old statue of the Barbarian Tyrant. Recognizing Tarnum's face, he stared at his friend in shock, and wondered what kind of man he was. Tarnum realized that the boy was unwilling to hear his tale, and asked him: "If a man - a King - made many terrible mistakes, do you think he should have the chance to redeem himself?" Tarnum knew that Erathia and Tatalia were now in good hands, and that when the Ancestors called him away, the people would be safe. And one day, the statue of the Tyrant would vanish into the swamp, and old wounds would have a chance to heal. Walkthrough Tarnum and his two strongest heroes from the previous scenario start with a Fortress in the northwest, while Niven has a Castle in the northeast. The enemy has two Castles: one near the center of the southern edge of the map, guarded by the hero Cuthbert, and one in the southeastern part of the map, where Mad King Gryphonheart can be found. The king starts with a large army and is trapped by a light blue border gate, unable to leave. The keymaster's tent can be found near the center of the northern edge of the map. There are two neutral towns:a Fortress near the center of the western edge, and a Castle in the center of the map. Cuthbert starts with limited forces, so a quick strike by Tarnum or another powerful hero should take the town out of the equation. Once Tarnum controls one enemy Castle and the two enemy towns, he can start building up and training an army. Since the Mad King can't go anywhere, Tarnum can take his time, striking when he feels he has enough troops. Towns * Two Fortresses * Four Castles Strategy Random groups of Rogues will attack heroes moving around the map, so Tarnum should never go anywhere without a decent army. The map is full of scholars and stat-boosting buildings, allowing Tarnum to improve his primary skills before the final fight. Category:Revolt of the Beastmasters scenarios